Merry Christmas, Jack Frost
by Em1lyFr0st
Summary: Okay, this is my first oneshot kind of thing. JackxTooth, coz I'm a hardcore Rainbow Snowcone shipper xD sorry, I suck at summaries. Just read the damn thing please! Hope you like it!


Rainbow Snowcone

Jack FrostxTooth Fairy

Emily Nasci

North had invited the Guardians to some big shindig up at the Pole, saying it was a special Christmas Eve feast-slash-dance-type-thing. It didn't seem like something Jack would normally do, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see all his friends again.

North hadn't said if it was a formal gathering or not, but even if this was the case, Jack had nothing different to wear than his same old blue hoody and brown pants. He figured it would be all right and headed out for the Pole.

The flight there was delightful; he loved being in extremely cold temperatures. It calmed him whenever he got so frazzled to the point he couldn't take it. He arrived at the Pole with time to spare, and stepped inside.

"Wow." He said, dazed as he looked at the transformation the workshop had undergone. He rested his staff on his shoulder as he observed the beautifully decorated, larger-than-life Christmas tree. It was bedazzled with crystal ornaments, strings of giant multicolored lights, and a bright shining star at the top.

Jack had seen Christmas trees in various homes before, but none compared to this one. He was still staring at it when Bunnymund swaggered in, holding paws with his sheila, Asteria. "Oi, Frost." Jack jumped about a foot before he turned around and grinned.

"Bunny." He acknowledged. He gestured to the lady bunny. "Who's your friend?" He bowed to her before striding forward and kissing her paw.

"Rack off, Jack, get yer own. This is Asteria." Bunny said, a grin playing across his lips. Asteria giggled and playfully curtsied to Jack. Her eyes were bright yellow and her fur a soft white, much like Jack's hair.

"You must be Jack Frost. Bunny's told me so much about you." She said, and Jack smirked at Bunny.

"Oh, really?" He asked, twirling his staff and resting it on his shoulder again. "And just what has he told you? Anything, shall we say, incriminating?" He poked Bunnymund's shoulder with his staff, and Bunnymund shivered.

"Nothing worth repeating." Bunnymund growled, then took hold of Asteria's paw once more. "We've got to find North. He said he's got a surprise for us. Watch your back, Frost." He warned jokingly, striding out of the room.

Jack smirked and followed them out the door, still anticipating what the rest of the Pole looked like. He walked out and got his first glimpse, and that's when North saw him. "Jack!" He cried gleefully, running over to Jack and clapping his shoulder. Jack knew it was a friendly gesture, but he almost bashed his face into the ground.

When he caught his balance, Jack noticed that he also had a lady with him. She had rosy cheeks and silvery gray eyes that sat behind wire-frame glasses that seemed to always slide down her nose. She wore an elegant red dress, and North smiled as though he'd never been happier when he reached back and put his arm around her.

"You must be Mrs. North, or Mrs. Claus." Jack said, smiling and kissing her hand as he'd done with Asteria. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jack Frost." He bowed to Mrs. North.

Mrs. North smiled at him and seemed surprised when he kissed her hand. "Oh, deary, please call me Carolyn." She reached forward and tousled Jack's hair, a move that, to Jack, resembled something his mother would have done.

"Jack, we are planning big surprise for you." North said, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes. Jack studied him before grinning and shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Oh, yeah? You sure I'm going to like it?" He challenged.

North and Carolyn shared a knowing look before North turned to Jack and nodded. "Positive. You're going to absolutely _love_ it." He emphasized the second to last word and led Jack into the dining hall.

At the moment, though, it resembled a giant Ballroom. Huge gold and crystal chandeliers hung elegantly from the ceiling, sending light dancing across the dazzling marble floor. In the floor were images of the Guardians themselves: North, Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth, and even Jack. Jack stepped closer to his tile, and examined himself. He was presented as a fun-loving, snowballs and fun-times kind of guy, and the tile portrayed that perfectly.

Jack turned around and nearly dropped his staff. There, hovering in the doorway, looking slightly uneasy, was Toothiana. Tooth, as everyone liked to call her, was looking for a familiar face. Tooth, who, although had done nothing different with her appearance, looked like a million snow days to Jack.

She noticed Jack and quickly zipped over to him, her wings beating rapidly. "Hi, Jack." She said, smiling brightly. Jack returned the smile, and Tooth couldn't resist; she pried open his mouth to peek at his teeth. Jack allowed her; after all, it wasn't like he could visit a dentist on a regular basis. "Still beautiful." She said, withdrawing.

"Ah, Tooth, there you are! Now that you've arrived, the party can start!" North's voice rang out from high on the balcony, where he and Carolyn stood hand in hand. He raised his hand into the air, and on cue, the elves and Yetis burst out in a wild dance tune.

Bunnymund grinned profusely before grabbing Asteria's hand and pulling her out on the floor, where they began dancing in a crazy, swinging fashion. The few Yetis and elves that weren't playing music followed their lead, along with North and Carolyn.

Jack hung back. He'd never tried dancing and was almost positive he was going to make a fool of himself if he tried it. He noticed Tooth, though, and couldn't suppress the chuckle that started deep within his chest. Tooth, although she had no one to dance with, was her own flash mob. A few elves and a gaggle of Yetis had turned towards her and were cheering her on as she danced by herself.

The beat of the song grew more apparent, and Jack found himself clapping along, cheering Tooth on. Everyone had turned to watch her, and as the song came to an end, so did Tooth's crazy dancing. Jack hooted as she curtsied low, and smiled as she looked at him.

She flew over to him and took his hand before she gave herself the chance to wimp out. "Come on, Jack!" She said gleefully, taking his staff and resting it carefully against the wall. "Get out here and have some fun!"

"Oh-uh, no, I don't dance-I've never-Tooth, I don't-" But he was already on the dance floor. She tugged relentlessly on his hand, and he slowly allowed himself to be dragged out.

North and Bunnymund shared knowing looks as Jack and Tooth began to dance, and North signaled to the head Yeti, who nodded. They would change the music momentarily, but they had to let Jack and Tooth dance together for a moment before they could.

Jack was breathless. He'd never danced before-let alone with a female, but it was extremely fun. Tooth giggled and spun him in circles, one hand always latched onto his, as if she were afraid he was going to turn and run. But Jack was having far too much fun to want to stop. He took both of Tooth's hands and began spinning her, twirling her back and forth and swinging her to and fro.

Tooth and Jack both laughed and nearly collapsed. Finally, Jack bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Tooth hovered beside him, just as winded as he was. "That was fun." She said, recovering quickly. Jack stood straight and was about to reply when he heard the gentle shift in the music. The notes rang out much slower, much more sweetly.

He looked at Tooth, who blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Oh, um." She said, unsure of herself. She wrung her fingers together and Jack didn't know what to do. The awkward tension kept the silence and North signaled wildly to Jack.

North demonstrated how he was dancing with Carolyn: both of his hands on her hips while both of her hands were on his shoulders. He gestured to Tooth, who was staring at the ground, and Jack bit his lip, fought his stomach out of his throat, and said, "May I have this dance?"

Tooth was surprised; she'd thought he'd walked away. She blushed red again and took his outstretched hand. "I'd love to." She said quietly, with a smile on her face.

Jack copied North, gingerly resting his hands on Tooth's hips. Tooth smiled and rested her forearms on Jack's shoulders. They shuffled back and forth for a few awkward steps before Tooth leaned into Jack's embrace, resting her head in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack smiled and lifted his eyes to look at Bunnymund, who winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Jack rested his chin gently on the top of Tooth's head. He slowly lifted off from the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her into the air with him.

Tooth sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, her eyelashes tickling Jack's neck. Her wings stopped fluttering and instead she rested her tiny feet on Jack's. Jack realized with a small smile that she trusted him not to drop her.

He closed his eyes as well and just held her, savoring the jumpy yet pleasant feeling in his chest. "I hope I'm not too cold." He whispered softly in her ear, and Tooth laughed, a sweet sound that was music to Jack's ears.

"Not at all." She said, and the silence between them resumed. Bunnymund gave North another look, and they both grinned at each other, and they watched as the sprig of mistletoe descended above Jack and Tooth.

Jack noticed the mistletoe when he floated high enough that it brushed the top of his head. "Huh? What's this?" He asked, having never seen mistletoe before, nor knowing what it stood for. Tooth, on the other hand, was very aware of what it meant, and she blushed again.

"It's mistletoe." She said blushingly, finding sudden interest in the strings of Jack's hoody as she tried not to make eye contact. He reached up and touched its stiff green leaves.

"What's mistletoe?" He asked innocently, craning his neck so he was looking into her eyes. He noticed how red she was and felt a blush growing on his own cheeks, although he wasn't sure why.

"Mistletoe is…um, it's this plant. It's traditional for people around Christmastime to hang it up in their doorways. Um, if two people are caught standing underneath it, they have to…um…kiss." Tooth whispered so quietly Jack couldn't hear her.

"They what?" He asked, and Tooth flinched, feeling her cheeks burning hotter than ever.

"Kiss." She repeated. Jack suddenly felt like someone had lit off a billion fireworks in his stomach.

It was flopping and his heart was flipping and his cheeks kept getting warmer and Tooth seemed to shrink away from him and before he could even think of what he was doing he reached out and touched her jaw with two fingers, tipping her head up and leaning forward. He closed what little distance was left between them and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss so magical a dozen little snowflakes began dancing around them.

She didn't resist; instead she melted into his kiss. Jack's two fingers lingered on her jaw, still holding her close. He broke the kiss first, touching his lips and reveling in the pure magic of the moment. Tooth was beyond red.

"I-I don't-I'm sorry-you didn't have to-I…" Tooth sputtered, her eyes refusing to meet his. Jack reached forward and tried to comfort her, but she'd already zipped away, leaving behind one rainbow feather.

Bunnymund noticed his predicament and left Asteria for a moment. Jack sank back to the ground and plopped on the edge of the control panel of the globe, wondering what he did wrong. Bunnymund stood in front of him and put his paw on Jack's shoulder. "That, mate, was adorable."

Jack, in spite of himself, smiled sheepishly. "Mistletoe." He said. Bunnymund grinned.

"Oh, I know, mate. I saw. She's probably just nervous. You know, she's got some feelings for you. Tells me about them from time to time. Makes me promise not to tell, but here we are." Jack nodded, staring at the floor. When he didn't buck up right away, Bunny grabbed his shoulder and made Jack look him in the eyes. "Oi." He said. "Don't let her get away. Go get her."

Jack smiled halfheartedly and began walking in the direction Tooth had flown. He walked for what seemed like ages before he found her. He crept quietly, letting his feet lift off the ground to prevent her from hearing him approach. She was sitting silently, by herself, staring up the giant tree. She smiled as a few of her fairies went about playing with the ornaments and lights.

"Oh, girls, what should I do?" Her fairies circled around her nervously, and Baby Tooth noticed Jack hovering. She squealed and Tooth flung around, turning that deep shade of red when she noticed Jack.

"Oh." She said. "Hi." Her eyes dropped from his and she turned back around.

"Hi." He said simply. He floated up next to her and sat beside her, staying quiet, not rushing her to speak. He was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"Look, the mistletoe wasn't my idea, I'm sorry if you-"

Jack cut her off and moved closer, close enough that she could feel the cold pulsating off him. "Why are you sorry?" He asked, meeting her bright pink eyes with his icy blues.

Tooth couldn't stop blushing. "Oh, I don't know. I just-it seemed like-" She cut herself off and dropped her eyes from his, trying not to shiver.

"Hey." He said softly. She looked up and met his gaze once again. "Seemed like what?" He asked gently, tipping his head slightly to show his confusion.

"It seemed like you didn't want to…you know." She said, embarrassed. Jack was taken aback. Here he thought she had felt that way towards him. He laughed a little.

"Tooth." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I thought it was great. Magical." Tooth smiled and looked up at him, moving closer.

"You think so?" She breathed, close enough to see herself reflected in his frosty eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." He said. Tooth hesitated, unsure of what to do, but he again used his two fingers to guide her lips to his. And once again, the sparks flew. Tooth reached up and ran a hand through Jack's soft snowy white hair, a move that made him shiver with delight.

Tooth pulled away this time, but Jack put both hands on her cheeks, cooling down her furious blushing. He smiled and gazed deep into her eyes, not wanting this moment between them to end. Tooth smiled and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and sealing her mouth with his for the third time. "Merry Christmas, Jack Frost." She whispered into his frosty lips.


End file.
